supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spotlow-Garbiel Family Christmas and St.Nicholas Day
St.Nicholas Day David: "Kids. Put your shoes out in the front door!" kids put their shoes in the front door Nicolette: "At midnight he'll come." Frank: "Really?" Andi: "Who?" December 6 Bridget: "Oh look! I got a few pieces of candy." Andi: "I got an Elmo keychain!" Jason: "I got a LEGO brick." Frank: "Aw (bleep), a birch in my shoe,again!" December 7 Nicolette: "Who wants to pick out the tree?" December 8: The Christmas Play Nicolette: "Everybody get ready. We'll be leaving to see Andi's Christmas play, A Christmas Peter Pan." is dressed in her Tinkerbell costume David: "Andi, you look so adorable in your Tinkerbell costume." December 20 David: "Who wants to decorate the tree?" December 21 Nicolette: "Who wants to go shopping?" December 22 David: "Who's ready to watch A Charlie Brown Christmas, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Frosty the Snowman, A Muppet Family Christmas and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" December 23 Nicolette: "Who wants to make the gingerbread house?" Andi: "Me, me, me, ME!" December 24 David: "Who's Ready to go to church, eat dinner, and watch Tom and Jerry in a Nutcracker Tale, Bah, Humduck!, Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer, The Muppet Christmas Carol and How the Grinch stole Christmas?" Andi: "Me, me, me!!!" Nicolette: "Since Andi already been to church, she'll stay with me and help me make the gingerbread train." Andi: "Oh boy!!!" hour later and Frank knock on the door Jason: "Hey Mom! We're home!" Frank: "Let's watch Christmas Movies!" David: "I'm afraid not for Frank because he misbehaved." Nicolette: "Oh! What did he do, David?" David: "He played Grand Theft Auto on his PSP without headphones, rapped a Kayne West song, said the s word in German, peed on the pews, bullied a kid with Down Syndrome in the church, shoplifted from the store which he is not supposed to when it's church, texted a bad message on Bridget's iPhone and threw it, bit a person, stole some toys that were meant to be given to Toys for Tots, ran amok and said the f word in German, as well." Nicolette (to the kids minus Frank): "Which movie would you like to watch first?" Andi: "Tom and Jerry: Nutcracker Tale!" Bridget: "Yeah, I love the Nutcracker ballet!" Jason: "Yeah, and I like Tom and Jerry!" Nicolette: "OK, I'll get the snacks." tries to enter but David guards him David: "Not a chance, pal." Frank: "Why?" Nicolette: David: enters his room and gets on his PSP David (to Frank): "Can I have the PSP, please?" December 25 At midnight Opening Presents David: Time to open presents! kids look in their stockings Andi: Oscar: Bob: Megan: Leslie: Josie: Frank: "A lump of coal?!" Aunt Nastazia: "That means, young man, you do not deserve any presents until next year." finds a note saying "Frank, you were extremely bad this year. You ruined some occasions. You ruined vacation by being spoiled and doing other bad stuff, attacking your siblings,and playing questionable music. Signed, Santa" in cursive Frank: "If I'm not happy, then I'll make sure nobody is." and Jason wake up and Jason look in their stockings Bridget: "Good morning, everyone." Jason: "Merry Christmas!" kids go to the Christmas tree Andi: "Mommy, I can't find my presents!" Oscar: "Mine are missing!" Bob: "Did Santa forget to bring me mine?" Megan: "Someone took my presents!" Leslie: "I bet it was the Grinch!" Josie: "My presents are gone!" to Jason and Bridget say what they got in their stockings Jason: "Wonderful! I got " Bridget: "Sweet! I got an iPod Nano, an iPhone, a Laptop computer, a box of Godiva chocolates, an iTunes gift card, an Evanescence CD and The Hunger Games book!" Christmas Breakfast David: "Kids, time for breakfast!" and Frank, along with their cousins, Oscar, Bob, Leslie, Megan and Josie gather into the dining room the table, we see cinnamon pancakes, muffins, smoked bacon, fresh fruit, hot cocoa, buttermilk pancakes, Canadian bacon, fruit spreads, blueberry syrup, scones, coffee, breakfast tea, egg cups, blueberry pancakes, maple syrup, fruit juices, waffles and cinnamon rolls and Jason look for their presents they find them Bridget: "Kids, we found your missing presents!" Jason: "They're all here!" Christmas Afternoon opens up all her presents Bridget: " " opens up all his presents Jason: " " opens up all her presents Andi: " " opens up all her presents Megan: " " Christmas Dinner Christmas Night (Frank throws David's iPad 7 on the stairs and it breaks) David: "What happened? (David sees a broken iPad 7) David: "Francis Malcolm Spotlow-Garbiel!" Frank: "Yes, dad?!?" David: "You are banned from watching Rolie Polie Olie, Shaun the Sheep, and Wallace and Gromit for the rest of the year! You lost all of your video games, consoles included! You also lost your play car! You are banned from playing with your friends for the rest of the year!" Frank: "I WANNA WATCH ROLIE POLIE OLIE, SHAUN THE SHEEP, WALLACE AND GROMIT, PLAY MY VIDEO GAMES, SEE MY FRIENDS, AND MY PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" David: "You are also not allowed to listen to Jay Z, Ke$ha, Maroon 5, Nickleback, Green Day and Linkin Park for the rest of the year!" Nicolette: "David, your iPad 7 came with the full 2-year warranty, so if it broke, they'll cover it." screams Nicolette: "Now what?" Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts